1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device that displays an image and a control method for the display device.
2. Related Art
As a display device that displays an input image, there has been known a display device having a function of superimposing and displaying an image different from the input image on the image being displayed (JP-A-2008-216460 (Patent Literature 1). This kind of function is called, for example, an OSD display function. A menu screen or the like for setting is displayed as an OSD image together with the input image. As described in Patent Literature 1, in the general OSD display function, the OSD image stored in advance is superimposed on the input image. The device described in Patent Literature 1 combines colors of the OSD image in a pixel unit to thereby display OSD images of various colors.
In recent years, there is known a display device that displays a 3D (stereoscopic) image. This kind of display device adopts a configuration in which an eyeglass-type polarizing filter is used (see, for example, JP-A-07-284128 (Patent Literature 2)) or a configuration in which a lenticular lens is arranged on a display surface (see, for example, JP-A-05-304685 (Patent Literature 3)) to thereby show different images to the right eye and the left eye of a viewer to display a three-dimensional image.
Concerning a function of superimposing and displaying an image different from an input image on the input image such as the OSD display function, the related art has not provided a solution as to how the OSD image or the like is superimposed and displayed on the input image when the input image is a stereoscopic image. The stereoscopic image is formed by a pair of an image for the right eye and an image for the left eye. On the other hand, the OSD image or the like in the past is a plane image. Therefore, the stereoscopic image cannot be processed by a method same as a method of superimposing plane images each other. However, it has not been examined, for example, how the OSD image or the like formed by the plane image is superimposed on the stereoscopic image.
Most of display devices that display the stereoscopic image are adapted to the display of the plane image as well. Therefore, the input image is the plane image in some cases and is the stereoscopic image in other cases. However, it has not been examined how processing for superimposing images is combined according to whether the input image is the stereoscopic image or the plane image.